A Twisted Play
by kaitiepernas
Summary: Robbie is tired of the critisism from others and when only his friends show up for the play they called 'pointless' and 'stupid' it turns into something they fear the most. In the end will any of them make it out with their lives? some Bori


**A/N: Hey guys back from a little break, but since its summer I will have all the time in the world to post new stories almost every day! Hope you enjoy this one. Please review! **

**-kaittxoxo1**

Robbie Shapiro sat in the back of the classroom. He was a rather awkward child. With his curly hair, skinny legs, and weird puppet. He was the perfect target for a bullying game. No one knew how depressed he was. Faking smiles like a pro and learning to cry silently to sleep. Robbie had written a play and it was a twisted version of Alice in Wonderland.

The next morning he passed out fliers and rude people crumpled them up and threw it at him while the much nicer people threw it out when his back was turned. Of course his main group of friends had to go to his play, but Robbie overheard them talking right before he was about to turn the corner to Tori's locker.

"This play is so jank, it's going to suck", Tori complained to her friends not aware that Robbie was in ear shot. "How bad can it be, we will suck it up and be there for…our friend…I guess", Andre replied. Robbie's heart sank. Why would he hesitate on friend? "It's written by Robbie, of course the play is going to suck", Jade said bluntly. Of course even if she knew Robbie was there she would probably still say that. "Well since he's our…friend…kind of-"Beck started saying, but Robbie shut it out and walked away. They weren't his friends.

When lunch came people weren't curious as to where Robbie was it was like he had been there. No one cared or paid any attention. Robbie went home and rewrote his play. This time it wasn't on paper. It was in his head and this plays, was sure going to be twisted.

The night of the play only Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, 'Rex', and Andre were there. "Yay", tori said. "This is going to be so much fun", she added obviously sarcastic and no one seemed to laugh or defend him. they took their seats in the front and they were reserved. Only one other person was there, Sinjin. He locked the door behind them and they shrugged it off because well he wasn't the most normal kid. Then the light went off and then there was a shot. "Was that a gun ", Andre asked. They were a couple screams coming from the girls and even Beck, the person who never got scared. The lights went on after about five minutes and there was Jade, dead cold on the floor. Cat and Tori screamed and tears came down. Robbie appeared and faked a scream and then laughed. "First victim down", he whispered to himself and looked maniacally at us. Andre reached for my phone, but they were all shattered on the ground. Tori cried out as she touched the pale now dead body on the ground and the blood ran down the tile and hit the girls' shoes. They didn't seem to care nor notice they were in too much shock and pain of seeing one of their friends shot and dead on the cold auditorium floor. Rex was now lying in a pool of blood. It was too late to save her and the doors were bolted shut from the outside. They were trapped and there was no way out.

"Here is how this is going down", Robbie started. "you have caused me and my partner here a whole lot of pain. We killed the meanest of the mean and now we will go down the line". Cat got up and Tori and Beck pulled on her arms and told her to sit if she didn't want to end up in a body bag. She pulled out a gun and put it on Beck's head. "Don't touch me", she yelled and when Beck put his arms in the air she put the gun down. "Tori", Robbie said. Tori looked up with complete fear in her eyes. "Do you want to save your life", he asked and he sounded conniving. Tori shrugged and then replied. "Not if my friends don't get to live with me", she stated and then they put a gun up to her and yelled at her to shut up. Tori concluded that she would not hook up with Robbie and Sinjin to save her life. She would rather die. On the other hand Cat was willing to hook up with them and shoot her best friends. Cat was also bullied by the kids at HA so I think that had something to do with this.

After about two hours of the gang being held hostage Andre was called backstage to help with Jade's body. Then out of nowhere another gun and when Tori and Beck ran they saw a dead Andre lying next to their deceased friend Jade. Beck told Tori there was no time to cry they had to save themselves. They realized every hour or two someone would die. That gave them enough time to figure out how to get out. Tori and Beck found a way out of the auditorium, but Robbie an d Sinjin saw that coming and they let them go, but little did Tori and Beck know that all the doors in Hollywood Arts were locked. There was really no way out if this place and they knew that death would come soon.

Tori decided to kiss Beck since they were about to die eventually she wanted to know that she had always wanted to be with him and now Jade isn't in the picture. Truth be told Tori always hated Jade she didn't really like anyone at HA except for Beck. Andre was her toy she liked to use home for fun and for good grades. She never liked him, but Beck, well he I just gorgeous. After a very unromantic encounter in the bathroom they heard Robbie and Sinjin storming through the halls. They were talking to a girl a girl wearing way too high heels and a skimpy dress. Her hair flowed to her waist and was ombred with blonde cascading down her back. The girl turned around and Beck had to cover Tori's mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Trina's freshly manicured nails took a gun and put it in her belt. She walked away with Cat and they were on their way to the library and when they heard a noise and they spotted me. Trina caught Tori and Beck said he would come for her. Trina tied Tori to a chair in the library and when Tori asked why she was doing this Trina told her it was because she wanted to be the talented one in the family and if little miss sunshine were out of picture that would happen.

After a while Tori was the only one left. Beck k was hung in the bathroom and then stabbed and now Tori was left all alone. A whole stack of bodies were there eventually and Cat and Trina were killed because they didn't take orders properly. Tori was then shot and that left Robbie. He took a bullet to the head and soon enough there were teenage bodies sprawled out everywhere.

"That's a wrap on rehearsals everyone", Robbie yelled into a microphone nearby. "Thanks everyone, I'm so happy you guys participated in this", he said with a huge grin . "Yeah, yeah, the only reason I did it was 'cause there was fake blood involved", Jade sai getting up and whipping the white make-up off her face.

Beck approached Tori, "So that kiss was something", he said and smiled , it was pretty awkward and no one really said anything until Tori broke their silence. "I know I can't fake that kind of heat", she winked and than walked to Cat who was complaining about how real it all felt and how she didn't like it one bit, but all they had to do was perform it tomorrow night in front of a sold out room. Robbie was pleased that he had such great friends who would help him with anything.

**A/N: okay so how did you like the twist? Haha I know I don't think you saw it coming. So I hope you guys review and please check out my other stories. Thanks for taking the time to read. **

**-kaittxoxo1 **


End file.
